A Cooper Christmas Carol
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Chad's ways of treating people are so mean, so to stop him of ending alone, the wizard Draco Malfoy is assigned to help him change his attitude before Christmas is over. Sonny/Chad story.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Here is my try at a multi-chapter Christmas story. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and SWAC, but the only character that will appear in this story will be Draco, not everyone. He will have a very important part in this story. This is based also in A Christmas Carol (or Scrooge's ghosts)._

_Hope you like it and please review! :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Chad is one of the meanest actors on set; he is always complaining about everything and everyone has his ways of getting what he wants, and he has a short temper. His personality had been this way, since his mother educated him to feel superior to everyone else, or better saying, to act superior.

He was feared by most of the personal who worked on Studio 3, the place where he worked. Maybe you wonder why production hadn't fired him already, and yes, sometimes production got to the point to do so, but they never said it, because Chad's show was #1 in all American television. If he was fired, then production was screwed.

The only person who seemed to endure Chad's attitudes was Sonny. But sometimes even she felt like he was treating her like crap, and he didn't even realized that.

Here we are, December 21, just a few days away from Christmas, and still his attitudes were one of the worst. He's on the dressing room, waiting for his interview to come up.

"I don't even know why you got this job, if you can't ever do anything right. I told you to get me the 11 interview and what did you do? Got me the 10 interview in a show I have never been before." He was yelling to his manager in his phone while the backstage person was helping him get his usual hair done. "I don't even care about it, just do the right things next time, or I'll fire you, understood?" He yelled and hung up. He sighed and was even angrier than before.

"Is it fine like that, Mr. Cooper?" The stylist person said.

"It's the usual, so it's ok. Now get out of here." He said, motioning his hand in a shooing mode. The person got out of there just to reveal Chad's personal assistant, Emily. She was helping him since his father died, because Chad's mom hired her. She was somewhat in her late 40's and she had a special care for him. She was the one who always accompany him through his flights and his work career.

"Chad, do you want some food? Here, I brought you your favorite chicken light sandwich." She offered him a plate and put it in his desk.

"No, I don't want food. I just want to get over with this interview." He said in a bad tone. Emily, a little sad because Chad refused to eat, decided to not insist him anymore, so she decided to leave the room with the tray of food, but when she took a step, she tripped over some wires that were connected to the lamp that lit the room, and the tray of food fell over Chad's new expensive shoes.

Emily didn't know what to say, and she was so embarrassed for the incident that had happened, because she knew that he would get mad. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to fall, and I'll clean every-" she tried to apologize, but Chad didn't accept it.

"Did you know how much this shoes cost me? Are you stupid? You just can't fell whenever you want and spill this awful food over me!" He yelled. Emily winced and shut her eyes.

"It's the truth, I wasn't looking where I was-" She tried to explain, but Chad cut her words, again.

"'_I wasn't looking' _Excuses, excuses! Don't you know I have the power to fire you whenever I want?" He threatened.

"Please don't! Christmas is coming, and I'm looking forward for my pay to buy some gifts for my kids. Please don't do it!" Emily begged.

"Well, I have to say, your kids will be oh-so-sad when they look under their Christmas tree to see that mommy didn't brought them gifts. You're fired." He spat. Emily was already crying.

"Please don't be so cruel! Please don't fire me!" Emily begged.

"I hope you have a better excuse to tell your kids. Now clean this whole mess and get out of here!" Chad yelled, and Emily did as he ordered.

When she got out of the room, she threw the tray in a trash bin, and sat on one of the chairs on the backstage and cried openly. Sonny saw Emily crying and she got surprised.

"Emily, what happened?" She asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Chad fired me…" She said between sobs. Sonny was shocked, because Emily had been working for him over already 10 years.

"But why was the reason he fired you?" Sonny asked.

"I accidentally stumbled and the food tray fell down to his shoes…" She said. "But it wasn't on my intention! And now my kids won't have Christmas presents…" She cried.

Sonny found that the reason why Chad was firing people like a mad person was really stupid, so she decided it was time to settle that. She left Emily on the chair and went to Chad's spare dressing room. She opened the door, and Chad was there looking for something on his phone.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He said and then when he turned around to face who he was talking to, he regretted his words.

"Are you really going to start treating people like trash?" She said. "You can't just go firing people like if you were some mad old man! Those people have families, and those people don't deserve to be treated like you treat them." She said.

"I treat people like they deserve to be treated." He stated firmly.

"How can you be so… cold and shallow? Money has more importance to you than the people that care for you?" Sonny said, not wanting to believe his words.

"I am not cold and shallow, I'm realistic, and that's different." He stated. "You cannot go around, walking on the street, _"Spreading love like sweet candy"_." He mocked those words in a high-pitched tone.

"I never thought I would end up with someone who can even say those words." Sonny said in a low tone.

"Well, if you do not want to be with someone like me, then fine, there's the door, it has enough space to leave." He sarcastically pointed to the door.

"Well, but if you feel alone at Christmas, do not come to my house to beg me to come back to you, because I won't." Sonny said, tears forming on her face, but she said as he did.

"It's better to be alone than in bad company!" Chad yelled at the door. Soon as Chad calmed his rage, he analyzed what he had done, but he decided to do anything about it. _She will come back at me. They always come back._ He thought.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, to stage in 5 minutes." _The intercom voice said. He looked at himself on the mirror, fixed his tie, and just saw his reflection: _A man who looked so sad._

He just sighed and then walked out of the dressing room and made his way to get done with the interview.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay, it may have started a little dramatic, and sad, but it will get better, I promise. Please review! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

****_Author's Note: I know Christmas already passed, but I want to finish this story. So this chapter is half SWAC half Harry Potter, and sorry for the HP Fans for my OOC writing for that part, but I am just a fan who had watched the movies, but haven't read the books, so sorry if it's too OOC. Here's the second chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"So here we are back with #1's TV Star, Chad Dylan Cooper!" The interviewer announced, and the crowd cheered. Chad waved his hand to the crowd politely, showing a half smile.

"So tell us Chad, how has life been for a superstar like you?" The interviewer asked. Chad knew that he didn't know anything about his life, so he decided to remain calm.

"I… I have been working on a lot of projects recently, apart from my TV Show; I have been working in a movie, and a lot of interviews. I'm a busy man." He said.

"And that's why you're the greatest actor of our generation." The interviewer said and all of Chad's fans screamed, while Chad just pretended to give a smile. "You know, Christmas is coming, so what are you planning to do on this season?" The question struck Chad.

"Uh, I…" He was starting, and he saw Sonny standing there in front of the exit door, narrowing her eyes at him, and then she left.

"Chad?" The interviewer asked.

"Uh, I will be so busy with my projects, that I don't know if I can have time for… you know… celebrate?" Chad said, and the crowd gasped. He was nervous, and he knew that with that answer, he was screwed up.

"I'm doing it for my fans, you know, so I can give them a Christmas present with all my heart." He improved suddenly, and the crowd Awed.

"Who would've known that this man's heart was big enough to work in the most special Holiday just to give it as a present for his fans! You never stop to amaze me, Chad." The interviewed said. Chad nodded while the crowd cheered once again._ I just want to finish this damn interview and get out of here, _he thought.

When he finished the interview, he went to grab his things from the dressing room to leave, but there was a note on the door that said:

"_I never thought you'd be so hypocrite." –Sonny_

Chad was confused about the note, but decided to not give it a lot of attention. He decided to go home, and take a very well deserved nap.

It was night at home, and the house was completely alone. He was the only one; not even Emily or Sonny was there. He felt the house get colder and darker. He couldn't sleep, and he was sweating. He thought he'd have fever, so he went and took some medicine for the fever, and went to take a shower.

After he did, still he felt like there was something bothering him. He tried everything to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He was getting annoyed. _I think I have gone crazy, _he thought.

**-Wizarding World, Harry Potter's Office-**

Draco Malfoy was walking down to get to Harry Potter's office. Much people had wondered, _weren't they enemies? _Actually yes, and still Draco didn't like Harry much, but he wanted the job, so he had managed to get past their differences.

Almost everyone was scared of this man, who had gained respect from the wizards who had lower ranks at the job. Malfoy didn't do anything, he tried to keep a low profile, and he tried not to talk to anyone if it wasn't necessary. That was the way he was, and it had reflected a lot of how he was treated when he was younger.

"Potter, you needed to see me?" Draco asked, taking a seat.

"Yes, Malfoy. As you may know, it's Christmas season on the Muggle world, and there is this case that preoccupies me, and I chose that you were the _chosen one _to complete this task." Harry chose correctly his words, and Draco just smirked.

"I am capable of doing any task I'm required to do, Potter. Just tell me the basic information about this muggle and I'll solve it." He said, and Harry gave to him a folder, containing printed pages.

"You have less than 2 hours to read that information. Then you'd have to apparate back to Hollywood, and make that arse of a man change his mind before Christmas, got it?" Harry explained to Draco.

"Got it, Potter," He said and apparated back to his manor. He started to read the information, and while he continued reading more and more, he had realized why Potter had chosen him to complete that task: Because that guy was the Muggle version of Draco back on his last Hogwarts year, after Voldemort was defeated. Draco left the information on top of the table, and grabbed the keyport Potter had given him that would take him to the place where the Muggle lived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I hope you had liked it, and please review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: As I promised, I'm finishing my multi-chapter stories, and I'm so sorry for not updating this fic in more than 60 days! But here is the update, hope you like it. :)**

**Warning: A little bit of angst, but it's due to the characters meeting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After Chad got out of the shower, and he was getting half-asleep due to the medicine he had took, while on his way to his bed, he stumbled against something and fell to the floor with a loud thud. His only reaction was a tired "Ow" but he did nothing to get up.

"Come on, in your file report it didn't note that you were this bloody damn lazy," A strange man's voice said from behind, making Chad stand up, freaked out. There he saw a man sitting on the dark sofa Chad had on his bedroom, a blonde-haired guy who looked a little bit old judging by the tiredness on his face, like if he was in pain. The man was dressed in a black suit. Chad tried to mask out his emotions, making a snarky comment.

"Haven't you considered using a little gel for your hair?" Chad said making a disgusted face, making the guy stand up, putting an angry façade.

"Look Muggle, I'm here to help you, not to hear your somehow irrelevant obnoxious comments." The man said, walking around the other side of the room. "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a wizard, and I am assigned to help you."

"Look, I don't need any help, and I refuse to believe that wizards, witches or fairies exist. It's just practical bullshit." Chad said making fun, thinking that all of this was just an imagination, a side-effect from the medicines. "Plus, I don't need any help, I'm _fine."_

Draco's temper was extinguished by Chad's arrogant attitude, so he grabbed Chad by the shirt and lifted him up until they were the same height, giving him a very dark and frightening glare. "Don't say you're fine, because we both know you're _not." _He finally let him go, and Chad could say he was scared to death right now.

"You're not fine, and if you continue with that obnoxious attitude clearly affected by all the hair products you use, you're going to end up alone for the rest of your life. No it's not a threat, it's the truth." Draco stated with a dark voice. "Been there, done that."

"And according to you, what have I done that will probably damage my future? Because of what I recall, I haven't done anything badly lately," Chad said crossing his arms.

"I never thought you Muggles were this stupid." He said in a low voice, and then he prepared to make a big explanation of all that Chad was missing. "Clearly, you have treated like dirt these girls on these past days, and even your pride won't admit that it was your fault why they left you."

"You mean Emily?" Chad asked, and then he quickly chuckled. "I'm better off without her, she was just a nuisance. Plus, I can hire anybody I want and make them work for me." He said bitterness in his voice.

"And tell me about why did your little girlfriend left you?" Draco teased. "Was she also just a nuisance and you can _hire _another one and be with you?" After the statement, there was a dead silence in the room. The tension was a lot, and Draco knew he had won the argument. "Exactly what I thought,"

"Sonny is going to come back to me," Chad said but deep down he knew that wasn't true. "They always come back to me."

"But one day they will get tired of being treated like shit, and they will quit to the same routine. As I said, been there, done that." Draco said.

"Okay, who do you think you are to control my life and tell me what to do? It's my life; I do whatever the hell I want." Chad yelled.

"Like _firing your own mother_?" Draco yelled back, and Chad got quiet, and started shaking.

"What do you mean by that? My mother is far away on Paris, and she had never worked for me…" Chad stuttered, and Draco just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Are you that much stupid?" Draco stated. "According to you, what is the name of your mother?"

"Madeline Cooper." Chad stated, confident on his answer.

Draco didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to break the innocence, no screw that, the stupidity that Chad had across his mind. "That is not true. Madeline Cooper isn't your real mother." Draco said, and Chad raised an eyebrow. "Madeline is your father's wife, but not your real mother."

"Then who is it?" Chad asked, wanting to just yell and run away, thinking all this was just some crappy lie this strange guy just invented to make him get scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you guessed who is Chad's real mother, tell it in a review. All secrets will be revealed on the next chapter. ;)<strong>


End file.
